


The Next Chapter of Life

by Smurf004



Series: Finding a Purpose - Family AHOT6 AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, College, F/M, Leaving Home, M/M, Multi, Own Character, Stargazing, first dates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004





	1. Our Kids Aren't So Little Anymore (Well.. Mostly)

“I’m going to miss you so much Lil J” Gavin said hugging his shortest son. Jeremy was their last child to leave; he wore a hoodie that was under a jacket Ryan had gotten him as he would be moving across the country for his college, just like his brothers and sister. They would be separated by borders, far from home.  
“I’ll be back in a few months on first break” Jeremy chuckled as his father only hugged him tighter. Ryan was standing behind them and messed up his hair. Ray finished putting the bags in the car with Michael and Geoff as Jack helped running between Jeremy and the others. “And Matt will be coming home soon too” Jeremy smiled.  
“I know, but you won’t be around for a while” Gavin said with a smile and a tear in his eye. Jeremy smiled sadly at his father's face wiping a tear from his eye. Gavin smiled hugging the younger lad again before Geoff called out from the car for him to hurry up or he was going to miss his flight. “Call us when you land!” Gavin called out as Michael wrapped an arm around his waist waving goodbye. Jeremy nodded getting into the back seat of the car waving to his Father, Daddy, Dadda and Papa.  
Jeremy smiled as he drove off with his Mom and Dad thinking about what he would learn in the college, he couldn’t wait to be closer to his brothers and sister again. He hadn’t seen them since Christmas and couldn’t wait to join them for the college life.

“They’re not so little anymore” Jack said with a smile dusting across her face as she glanced over pictures in their first album. Geoff smiled as he glanced over her shoulder seeing an image of the lads with their son’s and Ryan with Astra. They were all so much younger and childish. Astra was smiling a toothless grin as Jeremy and Matt laughed while Ray lifted Trevor in the air, his face worried but holding onto his Papa's arms tightly.  
“Gavin! Come on! Move it!” Michael yelled with a laugh as Gavin squawked and Ray laughed. Some things never changed. Jack smiled flipping through the pages with Geoff who smiled, Ryan sitting across the table with his mug of coffee and a small photo album in his hand.  
“Astra sent this the other day. The four of them had their monthly meet up and sent a little care package back for us” He smiled. Geoff walked around to look in the box while Jack glanced up from the album. There were some souvenirs from their colleges, a few loose images from a Polaroid camera and a letter.  
Ryan held the letter, reading the note to himself, Geoff leaning over his shoulder wrapping his arms around him. 

 

Dear Parents,  
I see you have received our small trinkets and letter we have sent. This is just a little something to think of us while we are away for you while you’re working. I want to tell you that I love you and that I will visit every chance I get. You made me who I am today, I will never forget that. Love Astra  
You have made it impossible for me to think of what I would be right now if it wasn’t for you guys. I love you all and can’t wait to come home again. You have made me the happiest person in the world. I will keep giving the others a hard time and you can’t stop me, haha! Love you, Matt  
Thank you for not giving up on me or my dreams. You all supported me from day one and pushed me to follow my dreams even if people around me thought I was just playing around. You made me see a side of myself I could only dream of, now I’m following my life dream. Thank you, Love Treyco  
When we first met, I was very shy and didn’t trust you because I was hurt and didn’t want to get too close. You showed me what it was like to have the best parents; ones who were supportive and those who knew just what had to be done. I can’t wait show you where I’ve come since then, Lil J

We know it’s not much, but we all love you and can’t wait to visit in breaks. Matt’s graduating in a few months and can’t wait to hold the paper you helped him achieve. Trevor has made more friends supporting him in his studies and is doing the best in his class, Jeremy is studying hard for his first year and has even made a few new friends who are really cool. He’s even joined the gymnastics team and is really good! As for me, I’m going good and can't wait to see you all again :)  
Matt, Astra, Trevor and Jeremy.

 

Ryan smiled at the handwriting of the letter, it was written by all of them and he wanted to cry. He knew his kids loved them all, but seeing it written made his heart swell with happiness. Geoff smiled kissing Ryan’s temple as he tried not to cry. Jack carefully took the letter reading over it. The lads had gone quiet, walking into the dining room and seeing the package looking into it. Jack handed them the note with a smile.  
“When they come home I am not letting them go” Ray said with a smile remembering the times they had together. The crew went into the lounge where they sat all piled together with happy grins and teary eyes. All of their kids had grown up into such wonderful people, they were all so proud of them. 

“They are all such wonderful kids” Jack said as she settled into bed between Gavin and Michael. The two agreed, humming with tired smiles on their faces. Michael wrapped an arm around her waist kissing the shell of her ear. “I’m so happy for them”  
“We all are, now let’s enjoy the quietness while we can” Michael chuckled closing his eyes resting his face in the back of Jack’s neck with a smile. “Even if we still have Gavin squawking every now and then” Gavin huffed as he shoved at the others arm softly, Jack diffusing them and laying with her hands holding onto each of them.  
They wished each other a quiet good night, waiting for a phone call from Matt in the morning about his graduation. They wouldn’t miss it for the world.


	2. Home in time for Christmas

After watching all of their kid’s head off to college and work, the Fake AH Crew pulled off a final heist before settling down. They were happy to watch their kids grow up and enter relationships with the people they loved. Each year they would invite them and their partners to events and happily let them stay until they were ready to leave. They never pushed their kids away and welcomed their unexpected visits. Christmas was a special time of year for the family. It was a time for them to be together and remember what they had. Everyone always got together for the holiday and no one wanted to leave.

Jack was in the kitchen while Geoff was outside cooking the last of the meats. Christmas was an enjoyable part of the holiday season for the family. They’d spent the day together after a week-long trip to visiting their friends and family out of state. Their kids all off to college and work making an honest living for themselves. “Got enough?” Michael asked wrapping his arms around the woman’s waist fixing her fading orange hair behind her ear.  
Jack smiled nodding, kissing his cheek putting the potatoes in the fridge ready to put in the oven in the morning. Jack knew they were expecting a few faces for Christmas but there were a few unable to make it. Jeremy was bringing home a girl he had met in college and been dating for a few months. While she was yet to meet the girl in person, she knew she was lovely and was a good person from the way her son spoke of her. Trevor was picking up Barbara on his way home and Matt was driving with Larry to get there early to help. Astra was unable to make it from their last call a few hours ago.

They were all so grown up, living their own lives and making their parents proud. They had grown up so much despite their parents telling them not to. Matt and Larry helped Ray and Gavin set up the table before sitting down to play video games with the couple and laughing well into the night over cheap take out and stories of work and school. Matt and Larry telling of their many catch ups with their friends and siblings as they still managed to do at their house monthly. Geoff held Jack’s hand, some traditions were hard to break.

 

In the morning Trevor walked in with Barbara in hand, the two having grown up and changed a lot from the two young kids they once were. Jack and Ryan greeted them pulling Trevor into a surprise hug while Barbara smiled to her boyfriend whose eyes screamed for her to help. Barbara raised her arms not wanting to be a part of it while Geoff shook his head bringing her close for a hug. Barbara was still a little flustered and laughed nervously with a grin that showed she was alright with the situation. Trevor took her hand as he ran up behind his older brother jumping into his arms.  
Matt laughed swinging the pair around. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and Trevor was glad to finally be home to see his family and friends again. His final year of college was exhausting and stressful on the younger but he was so close to graduation so he was working extra hard. “Hey there Treyco” Matt beamed as Larry finished taking the last of the chairs outside. The two spoke while waiting for Jeremy to come home to introduce his girlfriend to their parents.

The brothers and their partners sat in the backyard talking while Geoff and Jack joined them, Gavin and the lads playing games inside listening out for when Jeremy would arrive. Their shorter son hadn’t been home in a while and they were missing him every second he was running late. Ryan sat across from them with a day-old newspaper in had reading it before Geoff shred it for his chickens. He was a little saddened that Astra couldn’t make it home and tried to come to terms with spending his first Christmas without her home. College was not easy for her from the way she told Ryan about it, at least she had Jon around with her. 

“I’ve met your family over the phone, they seem really nice” Kat, Jeremy’s girlfriend said from her seat in the passenger seat of Jeremy’s car. Jeremy rested his head on the steering wheel. He was worried, but he was more nervous because Kat wasn’t. “Hey, you even said you haven’t seen everyone together for a little while so I’m sure they’re going to be asking a lot of questions. Besides, I’m sure your brothers and sister missed you too”  
“I literally spoke to them last night to see if they were going to be at here. But you know how they can be. It’s my parents I’m worried about. They sometimes go a little overboard with questions so be prepared for that. But…” Jeremy said thinking. “Astra was unsure, but from the call this morning, Matt said she couldn’t come. Dadda’s gonna be a little withdrawn” he said his last sentence quietly. He knew, even as a kid, that Ryan always had a connection with his sister but he loved them all the same. Astra was their only daughter and he and Astra had spent more time together than the others. Jeremy smiled to Kat who gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the car.  
“It’s alright, I’m sure Ryan understands. besides, she’ll come home when she can. We saw her a few days ago and she and Jon said that they’re nearly finished setting everything up for their show” Kat said with a smile trying to cheer her boyfriend up. “Now come on, I'm sure the others are all waiting for us”  
“They’re here!” Trevor called from the front door. Matt poked his head from around the door fixing his glasses and smiling to his brother as Trevor ran up to him tackling his shorter brother in a flying hug. “Hello Jeremy” Trevor smiled as Matt patted Jeremy back greeting his brother’s partner.  
“You’re home” Jack smiled from the door walking out with Gavin to greet the couple. Jackie smiled hugging Kat. They all were formally introduced to one another and they headed inside where Kat was introduced to the whole family; many questions being asked to which Jeremy groaned and Kat laughed answering them. Larry eventually sat down next to her with a smile. The two had met a few times and knew each other as if they had known each other for a while.  
“You’ll get used to it” he said as Barbara agreed sitting on the other side of her. “They are really good people and even better parents. There’s also a surprise that only Barb and I know. It’s a surprise.” He said quietly to her as the family behind them laughed and Jeremy complained cursing his shorter height jokingly. Kat smiled to the two who leaned closer. “Astra’s going to be able to make it. She’s coming with Jon and wants to make it a surprise. She’ll be here not long after we sit down for dinner”  
“We’re going to make it that when Geoff cuts the ham up when we’re all sitting down for dinner that they walk in. Can you help us when it’s time and keep it a secret from the others?” Barbara asked quickly seeing Trevor bouncing over towards them. Kat quickly agreed as Trevor sat next to Barbara leaning on her with his eyes closed. “Well hello there” she said with a chuckle as Matt and Jeremy sat next to their partners. The six spoke about their past week and what they had been up to since they had seen each other last.

 

“B!” a British accent drifted throughout the house. Gavin, from his seat at the table, turned around to see his brother with a bag over his shoulder and hat in his hand. Gavin was shocked at first, tears welling in his eyes. Michael smiled shoving his partners arm encouraging him to run to him. Gavin ran, his chair toppling over hitting the ground as Gavin ran to his brother. “Merry Christmas B” Dan said hugging the older Britt with a smile to rival his brother teary one.  
“You bastard, you should have said you were coming!” Gavin said pulling back and hitting his arm softly, Geoff coming up to the two. Dan looked to Geoff with a look Gavin read too well. They planned this. “You knew he was coming today! Why didn’t you tell me!?”  
“It’s a Christmas surprise, everyone likes surprises at Christmas” Geoff said with a smile wrapping an arm around Gavin. The three settled back down at the table ready to start dinner, Larry excused himself leaving the room politely with a small peck to Matt’s temple answering his phone casually after seeing the caller.  
Still on the phone, Larry called for Barbara to follow him. Matt looked to Trevor who was a little more than confused when the two looked to one another across the table. Kat said she’d be back and left the table with a promise of not being too long. The family sat at the table in quiet discussion about what they’d do while they were all in town and what they could all do together.

Astra quietly walked in, her fiancé behind her and grins on their faces, rings covered on their hands. They were home and Jon couldn’t wait to see his now soon-to-be parents-in-law again. Larry greeted her with a hug and smiled at the family’s complete obliviousness to Astra’s arrival. Astra smiled, nervous to see her family together after almost half a year. “You have no idea how much they are going to love you two being home” Barbara said helping them put their bags down. Astra greeted her friend with a hug Jon was pulled in to.  
Concerned, Trevor went looking for his girlfriend as per Matt’s suggestion. He was walking around when he caught sight of his sister. She smiled making a notion for him to be quiet. He nodded rushing to her hugging her tightly. “I thought you weren’t coming home for Christmas” he said happily greeting Jon behind her wiping at his eyes.  
“It’s a surprise that is now ruined for you” she said cheekily. Trevor chuckled quietly hugging her again shaking his head. “I missed you all” she said making Trevor tear up again. The two separated as Matt and Jeremy walked around the corner. “Shhh...” the two ran to her hugging her and were let in on the plan to surprise her parents. “Well, let’s make this a surprise after a little confusion” Astra said, her tired eyes sparkling.  
“I’ll walk to the back corner and record after Matt, Trevor and Jeremy take their seats with Barbara and Larry.” Kat said. The plan was agreed upon and six walked back on the dining room with Kat walking past them to stand behind Geoff in the corner, the parents looked at her oddly and Astra stood with a bag over her shoulder, jacket in hand with Jon at her side behind Matt and Jeremy.  
Ryan looked up to see his sons walk back into the room with smiles and was confused to as why Kat had walked past him with a camera. He looked back to the door, his eyes wide, the napkin he was playing with fell to his plate. “Asty!” Ryan was standing running to his daughter with open arms and a happy teary smile. Jack was next to join their hug followed quickly by the lads and Geoff. Ryan was smiling not wanting to let his princess go. Kat watched walking to hold Jeremy’s hand with her phone filming the happy reunion. “You made it home in time for Christmas” he cried into her shoulder, the two not having seen each other in person for close to a year. Geoff rubbed at Ryan’s shoulder as Astra had her arms wrapped tightly around her Dadda’s shoulders.  
“I guess Ryan won’t be as withdrawn anymore” Kat said to Jeremy whose hand tightened around hers. He nodded as Jon was pulled into the hug. The eight pulled away wiping at their eyes when Ray questioned why Astra and Jon were holding their jackets still. Astra looked to her fiancé who nodded smiling, Jack knew what that meant before the others.  
“No…” she said unbelieving bringing her hands to her face. Geoff looked to her before looking back to his daughter a little worried. The two held up their hands. Astra had a simple silver band with small intricate details that were etched into the band. On top a diamond sat shining as new as ever. Jon wore a simple silver band with a similar pattern and a date, the date the two had first gotten engaged; Christmas Day. “Congratulation’s” Jack said bringing the two into another hug, Geoff and the others congratulating them, making sure to talk to Jon about treating the girl respectfully and having a drink to welcome him into the family.

Christmas dinner was filled with laughs, stories shared and tales told of what could happen in the future. Trevor was going for a job interview early in the new year and Barbara was also working hard with her two best friends in starting up their internet game show. Jon had been at college taking a different career course after deciding to take up the opportunity to provide the internet with his game show idea. Barbara and Astra were more than happy to help him using their knowledge to push his plans forward a few years. Barbara would get his name out there and bring in an audience while Astra would use her filming and animations course to provide animations and live feeds. They were ready to start when the new year came around after finishing college and saving up all the money they could. Jeremy was looking into start work as an intern at a company close by in the new year, and Matt and Larry were doing well in their jobs just looking for a change of scenery.

Sitting around the living room with tired grins and rerun Christmas movies, the family were together on Christmas for another year. They sat rugged up under blankets with smiled on their faces as they fell asleep. It was just like movie nights from when they were younger and they loved every second of the time they had together.


	3. Stargazing and First Dates

“Alfredo, what is up with you tonight man?” Trevor asked worried for his best friend. The night was drawing to a close but his friend seemed a little uneasy all night. Alfredo looked around making sure Steffie wasn’t around to hear him. Trevor, growing more worried put his drink down pulling Alfredo out of the room. “Dude… You’re freaking me out”  
“I’m in love with Steffie” He said quickly, forcing his eyes closed and his hands to ball into fists. Alfredo had been sitting on the feelings for a while now and had just worked up the courage to admit them to himself and now his closest friend.   
Trevor’s face broke out into a smile as he patted his friend on the shoulder. “It’s about time you said that bud” he smiled. Alfredo looked up to quickly meet the smirking gaze of his friend. “I always knew you two had a thing. She’s leaving later tonight. talk to her then” he said with an encouraging smile as the other room erupted with laughter.   
Trevor smiled at hearing Alfredo sigh happily at the thought before shaking his head and changing his mind as quick as humanly possible “No no no no no. I can’t do that!” He said quietly. He was scared and wanted to curl in on himself. Steffie was a beautiful woman who didn’t need a man who wasted his life on videogames; she needed someone better. “I don’t even have a chance” he said sadly.  
“How do you know if you don’t ask?” Trevor asked trying to give his ethnic twin hope. Trevor knew what his friend was thinking and didn’t want to say otherwise. “Ask her tonight. You’re welcome to stay if anything alright. We may be guys but we are allowed to talk about feelings” Trevor smiled. Alfred smiled as a thanks to the man. They were close friends and they knew they could tell each other anything and have it not be awkward.

Astra sat down and leaned into her fiancé with a tired smile. Jon just tightened his arm around her as she turned in to cuddle closer. Trevor watched with a smile before Jeremy pulled him up to play a few songs. Alfredo watched Steffie, hoping he wasn’t being too creepy. One by one, people left having a rather long day tomorrow. Matt and Larry left having promised to visit their parents and wanted to get a head start on the drive across the country.   
As the others left, Alfredo was ringing his hands together as Steffie finished her last dance with Jeremy. The shorter boy was exhausted, but after having a few beers he wasn't ready to sit still. Kat pulled him towards her with a sorry smile patting her boyfriend to sleep. “Good night everyone” Steffie said with a quick wave and a hug to Astra and Jon for hosting their get together in their apartment.   
“Go Fredo” Trevor said quietly pushing his best friend's arm. “You got this” He said with an encouraging smile. Alfredo nodded giving everyone a quick goodbye before running out of the apartment after Steffie. Astra, being a little worried she had done something to offend Alfredo questioned her brother. “He’s alright, he’s just chasing the girl of his dreams” he said happily. “By the way, I’m staying the night” He said waving the two goodnight.

“Hold the door!” Alfredo called out as Steffie was pressing the elevator buttons. Her eyes met his and a gentle smile crossed her face. She held her arm out to stop the doors from closing as she waited for him. Alfredo ran stepping into the elevator thanking the woman he had grown close to. He bent down resting his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. “Thanks” he breathed out lifting himself up with a smile adjusting his dishevelled hair looking to her. Steffie smiled telling him not to worry. Alfredo smiled at her with adoration.   
“I thought you were staying at their's tonight” Steffie said watching the numbers go down on the floor number above them. She was a little scared of how she should have been acting around him. She was nervous, but she was happy to have Alfredo with her.   
“Yeah, I was but I thought I’d go out for a little y’know. Clear my head” He said trying to look for an opportunity to ask the woman. He was too scared she’d reject him and never want to talk to him ever again. Steffie nodded agreeing that sometimes she needed her alone time too. “Did you want to come with me?” he asked, praying she’d say yes.  
“I’d love to Alfredo” she smiled. Alfredo wanted to jump, celebrate and pump his fists into the air while confetti fell from the elevator ceiling. He settled for a smile instead, one that would brighten a room. Steffie returned the smile as the two left the apartment block with their jackets pulled tightly around then and the stars glimmering above them.

“Hey! Remember when we were on the swings in middle school and tried to jump the furthest?” Alfredo asked grabbing the chains of the swing as Steffie walked around to sit on the other. She nodded with a slight chuckle reminding Alfredo about the time she and him had fought about who had won for five minutes until lunch was over.   
The two sat on the swings swapping stories and laughing together feeling comfort of being with each other with no one around them to distract the other. They spent their time in comfortable silences between talks about what they wanted to do once they left college and where they wanted to go in life.   
“Hey, did you wanna look at the stars? I know a place we can go” Steffie asked with a shy tone to her voice and a light pink dusting across her cheeks. Alfredo stopped playing with a bark under his swing looking up to meet the girls eyes. He smiled with a nod standing and straightening his jacket.   
Steffie's eyes lit up, she was happy he hadn’t said no. This was her chance. She bravely took the others hand walking him around to the other side of the park, there was less noise from cars and lights from the street and passing cars. Alfredo wouldn’t admit he was a little scared, but he wasn’t alone. He had Steffie. 

“Woah…” Alfredo breathed out as Steffie let his hand go in favour for playing with the end of her TARDIS dress. “This place is amazing” he said with a smile at the breathtaking view. “How did you find out about this place?”   
“I used to hike around here when I moved out this way after tenth grade. I would come up here with my other friends before they all went their separate ways” she said sitting on the grass patting the spot beside her. Alfredo took the invitation sitting close to her. “I haven’t really come here for a while, but I would never forget the view. It’s too beautiful to forget” she said looking up to the sky. Alfredo followed her eyes and could only agree wordlessly.   
“Steffie? Can I ask you something…?” Alfredo asked tilting his head to the side to see Steffie with a gentle smile and her eyes focused to the night sky before looking into his brown eyes. She hummed affirming his questions focusing on him. “How would you like to call this a first date?”   
Steffie smiled taking Alfredo's hand in her own. “I think I'd like the sound of that” she said with a shy smile. Alfredo chuckled tightening the grip on her hand. He wanted that moment to last forever, the hand holding, the stars twinkling and the moon glowing illuminating the others face.   
They stayed out there until the cold got the best of them and Steffie invited Alfredo to stay at her's since it was close by. Alfredo nodded messaging Trevor that he wouldn’t be coming back that night. Trevor replied with a smile and a thumbs up to him. Alfredo was glad to have a friend like him to push him into situations he wanted to avoid.


End file.
